


The Rebellion Rises (the 72nd Hunger Games)

by Ciara_Lucia_Martel



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciara_Lucia_Martel/pseuds/Ciara_Lucia_Martel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finnick isn't the only family tribute. Talisa didn't want to go into the arena, but when she's reaped she's determined to show her brother that she's worth it. At all costs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Reaping

Talise's pov

 

I watched with every other eligible tribute in the district as Elisa Trinket, a stick thin woman with hideous green hair pranced on stage. Beside me, two other girls my age swooned as Finnick Odair walked calmly on stage behind her. I rolled my eyes as they shivered with anticipation. 

"We'll go with the young man first!" Elisa said. She reached a clawed hand into the reaping ball and withdrew a folded paper.

The entire population of District 4 held it's breath as she slowly opened the paper. "Cress Alidan"

I looked over to Cress. He was a year ahead of me in school, and he worked on the docks while I turned seashells and other items along the beaches into tools, weapons, anything I could. Cress was handsome, he didn't have the normal fair skin and lighter hair like the rest of the district did. His skin was olive toned and he had placid brownish black eyes. He would be a hit within the capital. 

"Now for our lovely lady" Effie reached into the reaping ball for girls and grabbed a folded paper identical to Cress's. "Talisa Odair!"

The crowd fell silent, everyone knew I was Finnick's sister. Everyone knew this would come. The knew the Capitol couldn't resist placing the famous sex symbol's sister in the arena, and hope she was as big a hit as he was. I walked to the platform in silence, knowing the crowds in the Capitol would go wild if Finnick's sister was confident in herself. They would already die for my lighter colored hair, only a few shades brighter than his, and my blue eyes, the same color of a cloudy blue sky.

"There we go, District Four. YOU'RE NEW TRIBUTES!" I could feel the quiet stares. 

"Would anyone like to take their places?" Our mayor asked. 

There was silence. 

I was going to the Arena.

And I would win.


	2. A Brother's Horror

Finnick's pov

I knew Mags and Annie saw the look of horror on my face when Talisa's name was called. It was obviously rigged for her to be drawn, along with that Alidan boy. Everyone knew Canzy Alidan was in my games, everyone knew that she was killed just before I became victor, all because I walked away from our alliance. Talisa was perfectly calm as she walked with Effie and the peace keepers to the Justice Building. As soon as we were inside I jerked her backwards.

"Talisa..." I was cut off by her voice.

"I'm ready for this Finnick. You won't be the only Odair victor" She said simply before walking to her designated room to wait for goodbyes. I saw several of her friends pass by, two girls and a boy.

After the goodbyes Cress and Talisa were herded onto the train with Effie. The other tributes from 3, 2, and 1 were already on other trains headed for the Capitol. Within 8 more days every tribute would be speeding toward the Captiol, and all but one of them would be going to their deaths. One Victor would remain, and I could only pray it was Talisa.

I sulked down the train until I reached the car we were supposed to discuss our tactics in. I had to admit, I hadn't paid much attention to my sister in the past years. I figured she'd be taken care of, and she'd take care of herself. I was regretting this decision now, seeing as my baby sister, my only remaining family was being pushed into the 71rst Hunger Games.

Luckily Mags had been paying attention to her job. I had zoned out until Mags asked them if they had a skill.

"I'm pretty good with a spear" Cress shrugged. That had been Canzy's biggest weapon too.

"My job doesn't really include anything that could help me..."Talisa muttered

"What did you do anyway?" Cress asked.

"I made jewelry out of fish scales, shells, pearls, anything that was left over or not needed anymore." Talisa said quietly.

"It means you can work an awl. And you'll be able to find resources in things that the other tributes won't see" I blurted out before I could stop myself. "the district 11 tribute, Eloe, survived into the final 8 because she found out that the tree bark was tough enough to be used as a weapon, but was edible when boiled.

Mags picked up a pen off the table and handed it to Cress, motioning for him to throw it as hard as he could. When he did it left a small indent in the wood paneling, but bounced onto the floor. Mags motioned for Talisa to try. 

"Here goes nothing" Talisa threw the pen as hard as she could, it stuck into the paneling and stayed there, half buried. 

"If I were the other tributes I wouldn't let you get your hands on a few throwing knives" I said. 

Talisa brightened at my comment and she turned to Mags. "When I was little I used to throw fishing pins for the workers. It was dangerous to climb out on the net poles so I threw the pins into the pole and through the little knot to hang the net"

"A good skill to have in the arena" I nodded. "When you get to the training center work on your aim, and try out archery. With that accuracy you just might be able to use it. 

Talisa nodded and looked at the pen. I knew she'd come up on stage determined to win, but sure she had to learn some sort of skill fast if she wanted to win. Now she saw that she had a skill that many tributes had....but didn't have the same knack for it that she did. Cress was silent through the entire exchange, obviously stewing from the embarrassment that Talisa had gotten the pen to stick. 

"Mags, which of them do you want to train?" I asked. 

She raised a gnarled finger and pointed to Cress. I nodded and smirked at Talisa. She was in for a training session she'd never forget.


	3. The Chariot Ride

Talisa's pov

I tapped my fingers in time with the clock on the wall as I waited for my stylist. Her name was Calpurnia Osteff, and she had a reputation for being late.

"There you are, beautiful" She said smiling. "Let's get you all dolled up"

After twisting my hair, scrubbing my skin raw and making sure there was no body hair anywhere I was ready to be put into my dress.

Finnick's pov

Mags and I had collected Cress and were waiting for Calpurnia to finish up with Talisa. 

"Whoa" Cress muttered.

I turned to see Calpurnia leading out a transformed Talisa. She was stunning in a waterfall themed dress and no headdress. Her normally bright blue eyes popped out in a wave of gorgeous aqua. 

"You'll be the star of the show, darling" Calpurnia handed her over to us. I led Cress and Talisa to their chariot, a crystal clear thing. 

"Watch this" I said, pushing a button. Water began to cascade around the chariot, evaporating before it hit the ground. Colorful tropical fish swam on the inside of the chariot's glass walls. 

"Tributes, mount your chariots" 

I lifted Talisa up and stepped back.

"Make them love you"

Talisa's pov

Finnick stepped away as the chariot began to move forward. I plastered a perfect smile on my face and waved to the screaming hoards of Capitol citizens watching the line of tributes. Ahead of us District Three were dressed as gears. I knew only their first names, Flux and Digit. District 1 was paraded in solid gold dresses. Their names; Brilliant and Lace. The District 2 tributes, Hero and Tressel, were of course dressed head to toe in precious gems from their district. Behind us District 5 were a little more obvious to their district. Genera and Wyatt were dressed in small, blinking lights shaped like the power plants from their home. District 6, Byke and Cara, were in solid yellow, and looked a little like what a presumed were the hover crafts so common in the Capitol. Maple and Cedar, from 7, were in the form of small trees and looked utterly ridiculous. Thread and Dressal, the tributes from 8, were dressed as if they were fabrics ready for cutting, including what looked to be plaid and a solid color layered together. Harvest and Sunniora were giant stalks of wheat, in relation to their district 9, known as the Grain district. District 10 was represented by Nox and Fora; both were dressed in cow themed clothing. District 11's tributes, Till and Peara, were dressed as ripe apples. Finally there was 12, Pickan and Slatia, naked and covered in awful coal dust-like paint. I felt for them. I really did. 

 

We circled the end of the route one last time after president's speech. As soon as we were stopped I jumped out of the chariot, eager to begin my training. 

 

Talisa Odair was ready.


	4. Training

Talisa.

 

"Make sure you don't show off your greatest skill in front of them. We'll handle that in private training after you get your scores. Go to stations you don't know much about." I nodded and reached for the doors to the training room. Before I could Finnick grabbed my arm. "Talisa, Cress. The tributes from 1 and 2 will expect you to be in their pack. Get to know them. See if they're worthy allies."

I nodded and went inside before he could say anything else. Brilliant and Lace were stationed with the swords and spears. I could visibly see Cress aching to join them. Hero and Tressel had separated. He was looking over the range of throwing knives while she was busy with the tree climbing station. I'd never climbed a tree in my life, but I'd climbed plenty of ship masts to tighten loose rope that the fishermen themselves were to burly to reach. I made my way over to Tressel. I noticed the other tributes were watching Cress and I as well. We were careers in their eyes. Though we had never trained to fight, we used basic tools and knowledge that made us deadly.

"Having any success with the climbing?" I asked Tressel. 

She looked over me with cool green eyes. "Not yet"

I slipped on the same type of harness she was wearing and started up, using the bark of the tree to hoist myself. It was easier than climbing a mast. The rough surface increased friction and made it easy to crawl up it in a pace I hoped was impressive. 

"You've done this before?" The instructor asked as I reached the top of the fake trees.

I shook my head "Never until today" 

Tressel smirked as the instructor gaped at me. His eyes were wide and a smile crossed his face.

"You're job in you district?" Tressel asked.

"fixing loose fishing lines" I lied with a smile. I wasn't going to let her know my skill with an awl or making things out of useless items. 

"Allies?" Tressel held out a hand.

"Allies" I agreed and shook her hand. Everyone in the room saw it, and they didn't miss the exchange between Cress and Hero either. Tressel gave a nod to Brilliant, who shook his head toward Lace. Cress and Hero nodded in my direction. 

The Career Pack was formed.


	5. Scores

Finnick

So far Talisa and Cress were part of the Career pack. It was a large step toward their survival and overall another step toward being victor. I was relieved that Talisa had that much more of a chance.

Mags, Annie, and I were waiting for Talisa and Cress to return from scoring. Or at least Mags and I were. Annie had already gone off into her own little daydream without a care in the world. I could tell Talisa and Cress had done well by the arrogant way the sauntered into the room after their scoring. Both of them ignored Mags and I and went straight for the TV. They separated and sat on the other side of the couch, neither looking at each other as the TV came on. 

The two from 1 pulled nines. The girl from two received an even 10 while her male counterpart was awarded a 7. In three both tributes were given 10s. Finally Cress's face flashed up on screen. He was rewarded with an 11. 

"So far the highest score" I said.

Talisa's face flashed up. She was the only tribute who shared a sweet smile at the camera. That would earn her points for sure. A 12 flashed next to her name.

"Very good, Talisa!" I praised. 

She nodded curtly and watched. The rest of the scores flew by until reaching district 11. The male tribute gained a 12.

"I can't take on someone his size" Talisa admitted.

"If you want to survive longer, I suggest gaining an alliance with him." Annie offered.

Mags and I started at her burst. She had won the year before, but went insane after watching her district partner die in front of her. 

"Till doesn't appreciate me" Talisa scoffed. "But I'll try" 

"You'd better. But, if you do you'll be the first person everyone goes after." I warned.

"I can take that risk" She said.

I only hoped she was right, and could take the others out.


	6. Interview

Talisa's pov

I looked down at my dress for the fifth time. 

"I think they went a little overboard with the ocean theme" Cress snickered as District 3's Flux was called out. 

"Just a pinch" The few minutes of Flux's time flew by. 

"Now, this beautiful girl comes straight from District Four. Let's hear it for TALISA ODAIR!" Flickerman called. 

I walked soundly onto the stage. Finnick and I had decided to go for sexy and charming for my personality. I sat elegantly on the chair provided for me. 

"Extra Ocean, I LOVE it" Caesar reached out and pulled out the fabric of my dress for everyone to see. There was some cheering and several screamed Calpurnia's name. 

"I could die for it myself, Ceasar" I smiled.

"Anyone would, darling" Ceasar leaned back, realizing he didn't have to work too much for the audience to love me. "Looking forward to the games?"

"As much as a tribute could" I kept my sleek smile on my face as Ceasar laughed. 

"Very true" He said. "Any comments on having your own brother as a mentor?"

"Finnick and Mags are doing their best to give Cress and I a fighting chance." I leaned forward to allow a tiny bit of cleavage show. 

"So, you think you have a chance?" Ceasar asked. 

"I think I've got as much of a chance as any other tribute if not more" I know I made every male audience member swoon when I batted my eyelashes at the camera. 

"As do I," The tiny buzzer sounded. "There you have it, ladies and gentlemen. The lovely and charming, Talisa Odair from District Four"

"May the odds be ever in your favor" I said as I stood. 

The crowd was hysterical with their clapping as I walked off stage. Finnick was waiting. 

"Great show, Talisa. Especially the ending there. You'll have the sponsors eating out of your hand." Finnick smirked. 

"That was the goal" I giggled.


	7. Let the Games Begin

Talisa's pov 

"Remember, stick with 1 and two until there are around ten tributes left. After that split from them and each other, in opposite directions. They can't follow both of you" Finnick told me as we walked into the launch quarters. Cress was led off somewhere else as Finnick and I were directed to the first launch pad. "Win this for me, one of you" 

I knew he was trying to make as if he were talking to both of us, but he meant me. He wanted me to get out alive. 

"We'll do our best" I exchanged a quick hug with him and slipped inside my launch pad. Calpurnia had already dressed me in a hooded jacket with long pants. The jacket was black, and made from a waterproof material while the pants were soft, yet tough and were a dark olive green. 

I stood on the launch pad, ready to go as soon as they lifted us.

 

~games~

 

I stood on the circular platform looking at the other tributes. The arena was pretty basic, an ocean behind me, a large field of tall golden grass stationed in front of me, forest to the right, mountains to the left. The cornucopia sat with it's mouth facing me, loaded with packs of food, weapons, and items vital to our survival. I didn't want to take part in the bloodbath, but it looked as though I would have to. 

"Let the Games BEGIN!" The voice boomed across the sky. The gong sounded and I along with Cress, Brilliant, Lace, Hero, and Tressel bolted forward. I snagged six packs from the ground right next to the horn and took a set of a bow and arrow as well. Cress signaled to the rest of us and I nodded silently to Till. He blinked at me and cocked his head slightly to the side. Brilliant, Lace, and Cress had darted to the woods. Hero and Tressle were advancing on District 12's Slatia. I held up my arm and touched my elbow quickly, it was the sign for an alliance in District 11. Till's eyes widened but he nodded. We were allies. 

Before anyone could suspect anything I grabbed my last pack and signaled for Hero and Tressel to follow me. Slatia lay dead on the ground by their feet, her throat slit. The District Two tributes followed me in the same direction the other three had gone. Cress, Brilliant, and Lace were waiting just inside the woods. We made the silent agreement to move further into the woods. One we reached a little clearing deep into the woods we sorted through our packs with Hero and Brilliant standing guard. Together we had nine packs in total. Seven were mine. Lace had snagged one and Brilliant the other. Everyone else had gathered weapons. We found 10 bottles of water, enough dried and preserved food for a week, six hunting knives, six sleeping bags, and four small first aid kits. From our weapons I gathered that we had two bows, four quivers of arrows, a spear, a rather large axe, an awl, and what looked like a club with four razor sharp blades stuck out in fin shape. 

"Talisa. Got something specially for you" Cress said. He handed me a heavy canvas roll. I looked down confused. "Open it." 

I rolled the canvas out in front of me. Laying there, strapped in with special straps, were exactly 17 razor sharp throwing knives. I picked one up. A district four seal was stamped into the hilt. I gripped the blade of the largest knife and rose on the balls of my feet. Pivoting, I released the knife, sending it slamming into a tree. The bark split open and the blade stuck. I smiled to myself as the others gazed at the knives. 

"Talisa gets the knives" Brilliant nudged the knives toward me. I gladly pulled them too me and tucked them into unseen places. 

"A bow and two quivers are mine" Lace took the larger of the two bows. 

"Spears were always my favorite toy" Cress said as he took it in closer to his body. 

"Ours" Tressel pulled the hunting knives to herself and Hero. The two of them had found long, sharp blades with which they had killed Slatia with. Of course Brilliant claimed the axe. The six of us looked at the two weapons left. 

"I say we give them to Talisa." Hero broke in. 

I turned my eyes on him in confusion. 

"She's the smallest and obviously has the accuracy to shoot the bow. I don't know about you but that thing isn't going to do me any good." Tressel nudged the awl with her hand.

"Agreed, Talisa gets the bow" Brilliant handed me the bow and two quivers of arrows. "and I know Lace and I won't be able to do much with the awl" 

"Me either. Wasn't my skill" Cress shrugged. "It's all yours Talisa" 

I took the awl carefully into my hands and tucked it into my belt. They didn't know it but they'd just given me my greatest weapon. I smiled softly to myself. 

"Shall we go hunting?" Brilliant stood. 

The rest of us followed. It was up to me...I had to slip away and find Till.


	8. Exit Plan

Cress's POV 

I tread carefully across the soft terrain. The six of us were moving in a lazy formation balanced between the six of us. Brilliant led the way forward, his axe strapped to his belt, with Lace in the back with her bow drawn and ready but no arrow in hand. Hero walked farther to the left side of Brilliant, well within our sight but still with enough distance between us. Tressel walked back near Lace with a hunting knife poised to kill. It didn't escape me that she was holding the blade pointing down, ready to shove it through Lace should she become a threat. I walked the same way Hero did except I was on Brilliant's right. Talisa kept herself centered in the very middle of our strange diamond. A throwing knife was held in her hand, the smallest of the blades on her. Those familiar blue eyes danced around taking in the surroundings. 

"What was that?" Lace jumped as a crack sounded just off Hero's left. Talisa spun, ready to throw the knife in her hand and grab the next one hidden on her person. I raised the spear in a throwing position and moved slightly toward Talisa. If it came down to it I would protect her, the way Finnick promised to protect my sister before she died. I owed him that. He gave Canzy a chance to live and I would give Talisa a chance. 

"Shh" Talisa hissed at the District One girl. She took a simple step forward, preparing herself. 

Talisa wasn't a killer. She could pose all she wanted but I knew. The only way those knives were getting used was if she needed to eat. Or if she was attacked first. Another crack sounded and a terrified District Ten tribute. I didn't remember her name but Talisa tensed. She knew her. 

"Stop" Talisa gave the order. "Fora is sly. She would never run straight into us like this..."

"M...Mutts!" Fora panted. 

Talisa's eyes widened and she looked into the trees. A strange buzzing noise was traveling toward us at a quick pace. "Run" She said. 

It only took a second for Hero to drag Fora to her feet and get her running. Talisa, being the fastest, bolted toward the direction we'd been traveling. The rest of us were close behind. I knew better than to refuse to follow her. Talisa was the lightest and would be able to pick out a path. 

The running seemed like hours but we finally burst into the meadow surrounding the cornucopia. Talisa turned with her bow armed and an arrow notched and ready. The five of us positioned ourselves behind her, breathing harder. Taslisa let the arrow gain slack and lowered the bow to her side. It was clear that the Mutts weren't going to come after us. They were in the form of small cats. Brown in color and resembling the little lynx species that roamed District Four. Instead of hunting fish like the Lynx they were digging into a meal of human flesh. The District Ten tribute, Fora, lay there dead. Talisa turned away, back toward us, her blue eyes daring us to speak. 

"That was close" Lace let out a tiny breath. 

The cannon boomed and Talisa walked away from the forest, heading for the mountain terrain on the other side. Lace and Tressel didn't hesitate to follow. However Hero and Brilliant waited for me to start after her. 

Talisa screamed. 

My eyes shot up to see Lace and Tressel restraining her. The three of them were turned toward us. I felt a sharp point against my back as someone wrapped an arm around my throat. Hero had pulled me back against his chest while Brilliant moved the knife to my jugular vein. Talisa struggled futilely against the other girls. 

"We saw the little exchange between her and District Eleven. You're both traitors" I could just imagine Finnick's frown as Brilliant hissed in my ear. "This is the price you pay" 

"NO! IT WAS ONLY ME!" Talisa pulled her arm away from Lace only to be captured again by Tressel. 

"Liar" Brilliant growled at her. "Prepare to die, loverboy" 

 

Talisa's POV

It was slow motion. The blade in Brilliant's hand digging into the tender skin at Cress's throat. Scarlet spilling down his fingers as a scream wracked my body. There was a brief moment when I couldn't hear anything except the raspy sound of his choking on his own blood. "CRESS!" 

"Run" He gurgled before falling into the grass. 

I threw my elbow back, catching Lace in the face. She toppled over with a muffled scream and the crunch of her nose. Tressel tried to tighten her grip on me but before she could I brought throwing knife from my sleeve and lodged it deep in her stomach. I ripped the blade out as she fell and spun to find Brilliant and Hero advancing on me. The knife in my hand fell as I ducked, bending my knees, to get away from the blade Brilliant thrusted towards my face. With my right hand I grabbed the hilt and flipped the knife before shoving it completely through his throat. Hero swung with the long blade that was twin to Tressel's. I threw myself on the ground before rolling backwards. As soon as I was on my knees the bow and arrow came out and I shot. The arrow hit him straight in the temple. 

I knew Lace wasn't dead but I ran to Cress anyway. After rolling him on his back I pressed a hand to his throat. The blood seeped through my fingers as his slate gray eyes stared at me. "Cress" My voice was choked with tears. 

"Good girl" He said in a weak imitation of my brother. His hand came up slowly and clasped mine. I held on tighter to his other hand as my first did it's best to staunch the blood flow. "Win...For district Four" He gurgled out before looking softly at me. "Wish I'd at least kissed Chera when I had the chance" Even in his dying moments he was still sarcastic, arrogant Cress. 

It hit me like my elbow had hit Lace's face. Cress hadn't had his first kiss. He and Chera had ended it three weeks before the reaping. 

"I can fix that if you'd like" I whispered to him. 

The ever present smirk was on his face as I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. He smiled and choked one last time before I pulled away. "Win for me, Talisa. Promise you will" He choked out. 

"I promise" I said quickly. 

I would win for Cress. 

For Finnick. 

But mostly, 

just because the careers though I couldn't.


	9. Desperation

Finnick's pov

 

Everyone in the room was shocked by the bloodbath. 

"Didn't know the little thing had it in her" I heard Johanna mutter. 

"Neither did Finnick" Haymitch looked at the wide screen. He was totally drunk and had been so since Slatia had died in the start. 

"It wasn't her fault" Annie squeaked from behind me. 

All of us turned to look at her as she watched my sister run through the woods covered in blood. Annie walked forward and touched the holographic screen. "Pain" She muttered. 

"She's saying it was the same way for her. Watching your district partner die isn't easy. Instead of loosing it like Annie, Talisa just turned into a blood thirsty weapon." Johanna shrugged. 

I turned back to the screen as Talisa launched herself back into the forest. She scrambled up a nearby tree and hid. I hadn't noticed but she now had the packs from Fora and the others. Including her own. All seven of the packs were in her possession, provisions untouched. I let out a sigh of relief. 

"That sister of yours is crafty....and stronger than I gave her credit for" I turned to see Enobaria leaning against the wall. "She took out all of the careers minus herself, Cress, and Lace. She'll kill if she needs too. Especially if she gets to Till. The two of them will be the last standing, I promise you" 

I couldn't argue with her. Talisa had caught on fast. She had an awl, four quivers of arrows, two bows, her knives, and the provisions. I was proud of her for leaving the axe, machetes, and the spear. They were too heavy for her to use. Carrying them would weigh her down and make it hard for her to move. It caught my attention that the only hunting knife she had taken was one from Hero. Though the closest one would have been the one Brilliant touched. She left it, not taking the item that killed Cress. 

"She's smart" Cashmere commented. "Taking weapons that she could use. And leaving the heavier ones to Lace. She knew Lace was only slightly taller and heavier set than she is and the spear and axe would be hard to use. The only knife she left behind was the one Brilliant used. The others she stashed in a tree on her way up the hill." 

I went back to the screen. Talisa could do this. 

 

Talisa's POV

I curled into the sleeping bag in the hollow of the tree. The stars had come out and the night was crisp and clear. I lay my head against the tree, disgusted by the blood spattered across my face and arms. Lace was out there looking for me. Cress was dead. I had killed Tressel, Hero, and Brilliant.

It was worse knowing their names. I didn't watch when their pictures flashed in the sky. Three were my fault. Two weren't. It hurt to know that the majority of the deaths today were my fault. I closed my eyes and fell asleep against the tree. 

Dreaming of Finnick, Annie, Mags, and Cress. 

But mostly Cress.


	10. Till and Peara

Talisa's pov

I was awoken just after sunrise by yet another cannon. Another tribute was dead. Whether it was during the night or seconds ago I had to get moving. I twisted the sleeping bag back into a roll and tied it to the strap of cloth at both ends and hung it over my shoulder. Next I reached for the packs. I was only keeping four out of the eight. Into two packs went four water bottles, a knife, and two first aid kits. The other packs split the packets of food I had after I took a tiny bit of dried apple. The packs were still light and easy to carry. I checked to make sure my weapons were safe but before I did anything else I broke the bow I'd taken from Lace and took the string from it. There were a total of six strings twisted together and I tucked them into the food pack. The bow itself was too large for me to shoot accurately. After this I dug through the first aid kits until I found a simple needle. Using the bow strings and a knife I cut the sides from each of the quivers and sewed them together. When all the arrows were safe I swung the quiver over my shoulder and slipped out of the tree. 

Till would be hiding in the grass area if I was correct. To get there I needed to travel East from my tree. Starting for it was easy enough. I stopped only once to take a few more pieces of dried apple and continued on through the woods. One the way there I shot three small birds and wrapped them in the cloth that Cress had given we my knives in. 

*Crack*

I spun to find the source of the sound. The largest of my throwing knives came out of my belt and was held ready. I took a few steps away, focusing on using sight and sound. As I turned, convinced that I was safe, a solid weight hit me in my chest. The two of us went down, me twisting to make sure I didn't land on the arrows. When I rolled away and got to my knees I was greeted by District Nine's Sunnoria flying at me with a large spike. I twisted out of her way and threw a knife. It lodged in her shoulder but she stood and came after be again, swinging her fist. The large fingers collided with my face in a rush of pain. I rolled away from her again after spitting blood onto the ground. Once I was on my feet I turned to deal a blow with my hand across her temple. Sunnoria lunged at me again but I twisted away and slashed at her with a knife. It cut across her collar bone. She shrieked with pain and threw her weight at me again. At that last minute and grabbed the awl from its side pocket in a pack and swung. The awl buried itself in the side of skull. Sunnoria dropped to the ground just as the cannon sounded. 

I scrambled away and retrieved my awl. My cheek was decorated with a narrow slash, as was my arm. The knives I'd used were stowed in my pack before I wrapped my blood covered fingers around the cut in my arm and ran. The forest flew by. I knew if any tribute had been in the area they had heard Sunnoria's angry shriek and were traveling there. It wasn't long before I couldn't run anymore. I stumbled through the trees before falling to my knees. 

"Look" A feminine voice said. 

"Help her" The second voice was masculine. 

"Help me" I whispered before fading into black. 

I awoke to a strong sunlight being filtered by golden reeds. 

"You're awake" The same feminine voice said. 

I tossed my head over to see the District Eleven tribute kneeling next to me. She was dabbing some sort of sab over the slash on my arm. "We were worried that you'd died" 

"We?" I asked, my voice was raspy. 

"Till and I" She said. "We found you after we heard Sunnoria scream. Both of us knew Harvest wasn't far behind her so Till carried you back here. He said we might need you" 

"Oh" I closed my eyes again, replaying the last two days. Brilliant, Hero, Tressel,Fora, Cress, Sunnoria, and an unknown tribute were dead. "Yesterday...when the cannon sounded in the morning. Who died?" 

"Byke from Six. That District One girl killed him. Till and I were hiding nearby. She said she was looking for you and thought Byke knew where you were" She said. "I'm Peara by the way. Till never told me your name before he went out to get water this morning."

"Talisa. From Four" I said quietly. 

Peara smiled at me before she heard footsteps. The petite girl grabbed a hunting knife and held it out. I struggled to sit up and grabbed my awl from where it was laying near by. 

"Its me" Till said as he ducked into the shelter. I sighed in relief and dropped the awl. "Good to see you're up, Four" He said to me. 

"Talisa is her name" Peara chirped. 

I nodded but my smile fell when Till held out a silver parachute. "Has your name on it" He handed it to me. 

I carefully opened the canister. Ten perfectly shaped scallop shells lay inside. My fingers grazed them. Along with them were small spikes I new that had come off sea urchins and a collection of dull black scales. 

"District Memento?" Peara asked.

I shook my head and grabbed the awl. "My biggest talent" 

They watched me as I worked. Between sleeping off and on, sharing my food and theirs, splitting up water, and sharpening weapons it took me three days to prepare the shells and scales. The needles were fine as they were. 

"What do you do with them?" Peara asked as I finished the last shell. 

"Throw them" I smiled to myself and tucked several into my belt. "Want one?" I held a shell out to her. She looked over the shell and to the carefully made scale disks. 

"Can I have a scale disk?" She asked. 

I gave her one. "Culture exchange between Eleven and Four" I smiled. 

We laughed it off. 

Alliance formed.


	11. Game Plan

Talisa's POV

"Where should we head? There are 16 tributes left" Peara asked as we dismantled the shelter and prepared to set off. 

"I suggest not going into the woods. Out of the places in here it seems like it has the most tributes and dangers in it. I've seen Mutts from there already." I said while placing my pack over my shoulder. 

"She's right. But we need to head in there anyway. Six more tributes need to die. After that we can split up." Till shrugged on a pack and started walking toward the forest. 

I followed, letting his faster gait lead the way. There was a knife ready in my hand from experience with Sunnoria. Add to that the face that Lace was still out there, and out to get me. We walked for what seemed like several hours before Till found a small, partially hidden cave. I, being the smallest, slipped inside the cave to scout. 

A blanket lay on the stone ground along with a small pack and a knife. The remains of a rabbit had been shoved back into the corner but the pelt had been stripped and cleaned. I snagged the pack and crawled back out. 

"Someone lives here" I reported, holding up the pack. 

"Should we wait for them?" Peara asked. "Could be an easy kill"

"We wait. But out of sight. They could bring more tributes with them" Till said. 

I glanced around. About six feet from the cave was a large tree overgrown with ivy. The branches were high enough that they provided cover, but still low enough for even Peara to hoist her slight body onto them. I climbed the tree first, going up about six branches until I could see out but was covered by the tree. Peara followed me up, her climbing shaky but firm. Till concealed himself under a thorn bush that lined the clearing. 

It was fifteen minutes later when we heard the first noise. Someone was very carefully climbing toward us through the dense underbrush. I peeked out to see the new comer. Instead of finding Lace like I had expected, we saw District Nine's Harvest. He was followed by a timid and trembling Cedara. Cedara was the one to climb into the cave first. When she came back there was a panic in her eyes. From the thorn bush I caught a slight movement before Till had jumped out. I swung myself out of the tree, knife ready as Peara joined us on the ground. 

Harvest went for me first; probably judging that I was the easiest. He threw his weight against me and lashed out with a clenched fist. I ducked and twisted out of the way as Cedara latched on to Peara. Harvest turned and swung at me again but was intercepted by Till. My ally twisted Harvest's fist in his hand and shoved backward. I had fallen to my knees as I heard a piercing scream. When my eyes flickered up I found Cedara holding Peara up, the knife I'd seen earlier was buried in Peara's stomach. 

My feet carried me blindly as I threw the knife in my hand. It lodged in Cedara's shoulder seconds before I reached her and dealt a blow with my fist to her face. Peara crumpled to the ground, breathing heavily as I set upon Cedara and killed her with a knife to her heart. When I'd turned around Till had managed to slash open Harvest's throat and had turned to Peara. I dropped to my knees next to her, brushing her hair from her face gently. She turned her head toward Till and opened her mouth to say something but drew a wracking breath and closed her eyes. 

"I'm sorry" I whispered to Till as he stepped away from his district partner. 

"It couldn't be helped. Get up." I followed his orders without hesitation. "You have the others memorized. Who's left?"

"Lace from District One, Flux and Digit from Two, Myself from Four, Genera and Wyatt from Five, Cara from Six, Maple from Seven, Thread and Dressal from Eight, Nox from Ten, Yourself from Eleven, and Pickan from Twelve." I counted off the remaining thirteen tributes.

"Three more" He nodded and grabbed Peara's pack. I took the knives from Cedara and Harvest before following. 

 

Finnick's POV

"Ah the life of a tribute" Haymitch traced the edge of the holographic screen as his tribute, Pickan, stumbled through the woods. The boy was malnourished and would die of starvation soon if he didn't get either help or murdered by another tribute. "At least Sissy is doing well, right Finnick?" Haymitch smirked in my direction. 

"At least his sister can survive." Johanna rolled her eyes as the cameras flickered to Till and Talisa traveling through the woods. 

"Both of your tributes are alive!" Enobaria snapped at her. 

Johanna's eyes flashed to the District Two mentor. "Not our fault your tributes turned little Talisa Odair into a bloodthirsty killing machine. Had they refused to listen to Brilliant they would be alive." 

Enobaria snarled and glared at Johanna. Screams erupted from the screens and we all turned back toward them. District Eight's tributes were being mauled by small, cat like mutts. 

"One" I counted with Till as the cannons sounded. 

Just one until Talisa was on her own.


	12. A final Death

Talisa's POV

The fire was crackling near my head as I lay and looked at the stars. I knew it was a risk to take, but if I could get Till to take out one more tribute, and then get away with my life, I could win this. There was a small noise to my left and I sat up, taking my bow and readying an arrow. Till sat up and took a hold of the spear he'd gotten. I crouched carefully, watching the darkness. 

*woosh* An axe flew by my head, missing by a few hairs. I ducked and rolled myself out of the way, firing an arrow in the general direction the axe had came from. There were a few flickering shadows before Nox lumbered out toward us wielding a mace. I got to my feet and fired another arrow at him. Nox deflected it with the mace and swung. I dropped to the ground, the tips of my hair catching the mace. I was yanked backwards as the spikes tangled in my ponytail. It took me a few seconds to loosen my hair but by that time Nox had picked me up by my throat. I flailed, kicking my legs out at him and barely holding myself up with two hands. Nox smirked and squeezed tighter, leaving me struggling for breath. 

I was almost out when a fist collided with his head. I fell to the ground, panting and gasping for air as Till thrusted the spear forward. A few minutes later Nox was on the ground and the cannon sounded. A fearful scream rose in my throat as Till turned toward me.

"Go. I won't chase you" Till said. 

I scrambled to my feet, still wheezing and grabbed my things. I left only one pack to Till but he didn't seem to mind. My mind was only on putting distance between us as I did my best to run through the forest. Ten tributes left. Myself, Cara, Till, Pickan, Lace, Maple, Thread, Dressal, Flux and Digit. Two more cannons sounded. Scratch that. Seven tributes left. I fought my way safely into a tree and turned my eyes to the sky. Nox's face flashed into the sky followed by that of Flux and Maple. I sighed and turned over in my little fork of branches. There would be a blood bath soon. And I just hoped it wasn't me.


	13. Blood

Talisa's POV

Attention tributes! You have survived until the final Ten tributes. If you would please join us for an ocean side feast in your honer. 

I awoke to the sound of Claudius Templesmiths voice booming across the arena. Pictures of the iconic beach were flashing across the sky as he spoke. The minute his voice over ended the pictures vanished and were replaced by the early morning sun rising over the mountains. I stretched and left my tree carefully. For all I knew Till had gone back on his word and was lurking nearby, ready to kill me with one blow of that spear. I slowly walked across the soft ground making sure I made no noise in the process. The edge of the tree line was less than twenty feet away. 

I slowly peered out of the dense foliage to see the blue ocean. A wooden table was laid out with an assortment with packs and food. My mind was racing, debating going after the supplies. Until I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. 

About thirty feet away Thread and Dressel were very slowly creeping into the clearing. I rolled my eyes. If Lace and Till didn't get this over with I would. I crouched lower in the brush watching the pair as they reached the table. Lace erupted from underneath the covered table and dug a blade deep into Thread's throat. She ripped it out and turned on Dressel who was now wielding a large blade that I recognized as one of the two Hero and Tressel had held. Dressel put up a fight, slashing a long wound in Lace's arm. Lace snarled and lashed out again, driving the blade of her knife into Dressel's stomach. A cannon boomed as Dressel fell to the ground. The girl from five ran from the woods and took a swing at Lace with a club while Till easily took out Wyatt and moved toward the table. I chose to stay in my place. The table was roughly twenty feet away, an easy distance for my knives or my arrows. I gripped the smallest of the knives in my right hand and stood, planting my feet. 

The first knife I let loose lodged in the back of Genera's head. She fell to the sound of a cannon. Lace and Till swiveled to glare in my direction. I had dropped to my knees in the brush, knowing they couldn't see me. Lace advanced toward me but Till grabbed her by her long, blonde hair and threw her back on the ground. She rolled and threw a knife at him. It lodged in his shoulder and stayed there. I winced as Till grabbed the hilt and yanked the knife out of his shoulder. He raised it over his head and prepared to bring it down. 

Lace was mine. 

In the split second before he could bring the knife down I had notched an arrow and let it fly. I caught him in between his shoulder blades the first time. The second arrow struck between his eyes. Till fell in the same way Genera had, with the sound of a cannon.


	14. Finesse

Talisa's POV

I was faced off with the last remaining tributes. Each and everyone of them stared me down along with each other. Cara, Pickan, Lace, Digit, and I were spaced about twenty feet from the people to our right and left forming an off-kilter circle. I moved my bow to the correct position and notched and arrow, ready to kill whomever moved first. 

It was Digit. She turned and tried to make a dash for the woods. Before I could release an arrow Lace swung in a wide half circle and crushed the girl's skull with a large blade. Hell broke loose as Pickan tried to run for the woods but was killed quickly by Kara who wielded a large ball of iron attached to a medium length chain. His nose was forced back into his head by the blunt trauma and he died instantly. Next it was Lace and Cara to go after each other. I shot an arrow through the side of Cara's head, killing her, and dropped the bow and rushing for Lace. I was holding a sturdy hunting knife as I lunged for her. 

Lace took my weight full force and we rolled onto the ground. She was after me instantly with the long blade. I rolled out of the way and slashed out with the knife. I caught her across her collar bone and almost to her throat. She gritted her teeth in pain and stabbed downward with the blade. It dug into my shoulder just above my right collar bone. Lace ripped out the bad savagely but I somersaulted forward and avoided the next downward blow. The minute I was on my feet I swung the knife toward her head. She blocked the blade with her own and fought to stand up. She lunged at me and we fell again. I twisted in the air and let her hit the ground first. 

As Lace gasped for breath the blades were knocked away. Lace rolled me over her head but I latched onto her shirt and dragged her with me. We rolled straight into the salty water of the ocean. Both of us wrestled in the water, trying to hold the other underneath the waves. 

Finnick's POV

I was on my knees in the viewing room as Lace and Talisa went for the throat. Cashmere was standing nearby with Gloss, their hands crossed over their chests, watching their tribute. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't imagining it. Talisa flipped the two of them into the water and I fought back tears. Lace was holding her under. 

"No No No No" I whispered to myself. 

Gloss and Cashmere were grinning. 

There was a smirk on Lace's face as she let go, seeming to believe Talisa was dead. The District One girl took a step back and grinned, waiting for the announcement that she had won. 

But where was the cannon? I counted them as they boomed. One for Pickan, Cara, and Digit. No fourth boom. Lace frowned, but before she could move in to check the job was done Talisa rose to the surface. Her aqua eyes flashed with fury as she gripped a sharp rock from the sandy bottom. In less than thirteen seconds she had plunged the rock into Lace's throat.

The cannon boomed.


	15. Victory

Talisa's POV

Ladies and gentlemen! The victor of the 71rst Hunger Games.....DISTRICT FOUR'S TALISA ODAIR!

 

I panted, catching my breath as a hovercraft appeared. I grabbed the ladder, having electricity freeze me to the rungs as I blacked out. 

Finnick's POV

"Talisa Odair is awake" A doctor said. 

I sprang up from my chair next to Annie's and ran into the room. My little sister was laying against white sheets. She wasn't thin, just slightly below slender. Her skin still held the natural tan most District Four citizen's had. Those aqua eyes were bright with relief as she saw me. A single tear fell down her face as she smiled slightly. 

"I did it, Finnick" She smiled. 

"You did it" I crossed the room and hugged her. 

My sister was safe.


End file.
